Embodiments generally relate to a thermoelectric cooling system, and more particularly to a thermoelectric cooling system for a food and beverage compartment.
Conventional food and beverage refrigeration systems included in vehicles, such as aircraft, typically employ a vapor-compression refrigeration system. These vapor-compression refrigeration systems are typically heavy, prone to reliability problems, occupy a significant amount of space, and consume a significant amount of energy. In vehicles such as aircraft, reducing energy use is desirable at least because of the corresponding reduction in weight of equipment necessary to generate the energy. In addition, reducing equipment weight is desirable because of the reduction in fuel consumption required to operate the vehicle and corresponding increase in payload capacity for the vehicle. Reducing space occupied by refrigeration systems is also desirable to increase payload capacity for the vehicle. In addition, increasing reliability is also desirable at least because of the associated increase in operating time and reduction in maintenance costs for the vehicle.